


-

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>зажимание в тёмных углах, наглое тисканье за интересные места</p>
            </blockquote>





	-

В сущности, все они головорезы.  
Если отбросить шелуху - естественные науки, этикет, риторику и прочее - их учат двум вещам: убивать и соблюдать субординацию.  
Талант к убийству не проглядел бы в Алмази и слепой. С субординацией же всё обстояло из рук вон плохо.  
С другой стороны...  
Квистис присматривается к нему достаточно давно и пристально, чтобы увидеть, как чётко работает машина личного маленького королевства Алмази: вскользь оброненное слово становится приказом, неугодные не смеют перебегать королю дорогу даже случайно. Когда Сейфер шествует по школьным коридорам, толпа расступается перед ним, как морские воды перед древними пророками.  
Если бы Квистис спросили, чем Алмази заслужил такое внимание, она бы ни за что на свете не признала истинную причину - зависть.  
Зависть к тому, чем с избытком одарила природа Сейфера и чего так отчаянно не хватало самой Квистис, к непогрешимой уверенности в своём превосходстве над всеми прочими, к святой вере в то, что всё позволено, если тебе этого хочется.

Квистис наблюдает за ним, как ей кажется, незаметно, но отчего-то случается так, что однажды на выходе из женской душевой - там, где, естественно, не положено по школьным правилам находиться курсантам мужского пола, но это же Алмази, для которого существуют только его собственные правила, - Сейфер ловит её за руку, прижимает к стене, нависает над ней, ухмыляясь.  
\- Квисти, - говорит он. - Квисти, птичка моя.  
Неожиданно для себя Квистис не пытается сопротивляться. Неожиданно оказывается, что Алмази - не мальчишка, что от не по годам высокого подростка, которым он был всего лето назад, в нём не осталось ничего, кроме дерзкой самовлюблённости.  
Широкие плечи, золотистая двухдневная щетина на упрямом подбородке, жестокие складки в уголках рта. И терпкий, наглый запах его пота, и насмешливо оскаленные крепкие зубы, и сильные пальцы.  
\- И чего это ты на меня так пялишься постоянно, а, - говорит он, наклонясь над ней, касаясь щекой её щеки, и от непрошенной интимности этого шершавого, тёплого прикосновения у Квистис вдруг слабеют колени.  
\- Алмази, нарвёшься на выговор.  
\- Да, конечно, - небрежно соглашается он.  
И пока Квистис, пылая яростным румянцем праведного возмущения, ищет слова, достаточно жёсткие, чтобы осадить Сейфера, его рука по-хозяйски бесцеремонно пробирается под полотенце, сжимает её грудь, соскальзывает на бедро.  
\- Ты расслабься, - выдыхает он Квистис в висок и легонько шлёпает её пониже спины.  
А потом просто поворачивается и уходит, насвистывая.

Через несколько дней они случайно сталкиваются в пустынном коридоре - Алмази возвращается в класс после очередной выволочки в кабинете директора, Квистис направляется на арену потренироваться, чтоб не тратить впустую час, свободный из-за внеплановых изменений в расписании.  
Сейфер молча усмехается, подхватывает её на руки - она успевает только тихонько взвизгнуть и тут же возненавидеть себя за этот девчачий испуганный писк - и усаживает на широкий подоконник.  
Пока они целуются, Алмази сжимает её ляжки жёсткими пальцами, будто нарочно хочет оставить синяки, и она со жгучим мстительным удовольствием прокусывает ему губу; и когда к табачному привкусу слюны Сейфера примешивается металлический вкус, который ни с чем не спутать, вкус крови, - Квистис чувствует, что трусики между ног у неё промокли насквозь.

Через неделю Сейфер прижимается к её спине в нестерпимо громко галдящей очереди в столовой.  
Квистис цепенеет от неожиданности, а он, незаметно поглаживая её бедро, шепчет ей в ухо, глядя поверх её макушки куда-то на дальнюю стену: "Я бы тебя трахнул, но так с тобой играть интересней, так что давай-ка я тебя лучше в театр свожу, пташка моя".

Он появляется только к середине ежегодного школьного спектакля, когда несчастные влюблённые на сцене, запинаясь и путая строки, прощаются перед долгой разлукой, - каким-то чудом находит Квистис в тёмном зале и плюхается в свободное кресло рядом с ней, шепчет:  
\- Опоздал, уж извини.  
Само собой, в его тоне и намёка нет на раскаяние.  
\- Вижу, - сухо отвечает Квистис.  
\- Да брось. Всё равно это дерьмо каждый год одно и то же.  
Сидящая впереди девчонка оборачивается и укоризненно смотрит на них.  
\- Привет, кисуля, - всё тем же громогласным издевательским шёпотом говорит ей Сейфер, и Квистис бросает на него быстрый взгляд искоса - только чтоб убедиться, что у сукина сына на лице его обычная наглая ухмылка.  
Сейфер разваливается в кресле и закидывает руку на спинку соседнего.  
Квистис напрягается. Спина её становится такой прямой, будто ей за шиворот засунули линейку.  
Сейфер насмешливо фыркает, ёрзает, устраиваясь поудобней. Квистис слышит слабый металлический звон, шорох ткани. Кресло скрипит.  
\- Дай руку.  
\- Алмази, что...  
Она осекается: Сейфер берёт её за запястье, кладёт её ладонь себе между ног.  
Квистис чувствует, как кровь приливает к лицу: под её пальцами - не ткань форменных штанов, а живое тепло голой кожи.  
\- Ты что?!  
\- Тихо, - лениво шепчет Сейфер. - Давай.  
Его рука соскальзывает со спинки кресла Квистис на спину - тяжёлая, горячая, жадная.  
\- Ну же, - он щиплет её за бок, и Квистис вздрагивает, сжимает его член, делает несколько резких, мстительных движений.  
Алмази шумно выдыхает, запрокидывает голову.  
Его ладонь медленно скользит по спине Квистис, вверх и вниз, снова и снова, и она невольно подчиняется подсказке и двигает рукой в том же ленивом ритме, косится на лицо Алмази.  
Самодовольная усмешка постепенно сползает с его губ, сменяется гримасой, как от боли, он впивается пальцами в спину Квистис, замирает на вдохе - и изливается в её ладонь.  
Какое-то время Квистис продолжает двигать рукой, размазывая липкую влагу, потом тщательно вытирает ладонь о штаны Алмази, поднимается и уходит из зала.  
В кабинке женского туалета ей оказывается достаточно всего пары судорожных движений рукой между ног, чтобы кончить.

Через месяц двери лифта открываются как раз в тот момент, когда Алмази обещает трахнуть её здесь и сейчас,  
нагнув у стенки, - оба знают, что он этого не сделает, но его рука у Квистис под платьем, а сама она пытается собственным языком затолкнуть слова Алмази обратно ему в глотку, вцепившись обеими руками в его затылок.  
Они успевают оторваться друг от друга, но воздух между ними, кажется, так и дрожит, так что даже слепец почуял бы и понял, что происходит, - а преподаватель фехтования, который входит в лифт, отнюдь не слеп.  
Он сдержанно здоровается, нажимает нужную кнопку и поспешно поворачивается к ним спиной. Почти весь бесконечно долгий спуск Квистис смотрит на его багровый затылок и пытается серьёзно думать о последствиях, но тут Сейфер берёт её за руку и начинает поглаживать её запястье большим пальцем - настойчиво и так неожиданно нежно, что ей, в общем-то, на всё становится наплевать.


End file.
